This invention relates to variators. More specifically, it relates to variators that are components of a mechanical transmission system.
In this context, a variator is a transmission component that interconnects two rotatable elements whereby, when rotating, the two elements have rotational speeds related to one another by a ratio (referred to as the “variator ratio”) that can vary between a minimum variator ratio and a maximum variator ratio in a substantially stepless manner.